Drabbles
by Author1
Summary: Collection of H/G drabbles
1. Chapter 1

"It's you turn to think of somewhere, that's the deal. Where do we have sex next then, Potter?"she'd always been forthright, and she loved teasing him. She deliberately pushed him against the back of sofa, straddling him and grinding her hips against him. The jeans he was wearing suddenly felt uncomfortable.

" You're not helping me think you know" he said as she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, kissing further down as each open button revealed skin. "Gin.." managed to escape from his lips. She looked up at him, with one of her wicked smiles and then continued to kiss. A hiss escaped his lips as she started kissing the trail of hair leading down from his bellybutton. " Your bedroom at the burrow" he managed to say, through his shortened breaths. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Naughty Harry. Trying to see what you missed in 7th year? Recapture what might of happened if Ron hadn't interrupted us?" He didn't answer, Harry's mind was elsewhere with Ginny's pelvis grinding into him, he was to far gone. She whispered into his ear " If you're good, I might even wear my school uniform".

XXXXXXXX

Her head fell and she saw that in her haste she had buttoned up her school shirt incorrectly. She couldn't believe the nightmare this had turned into. At least she could place the blame on other people, it was Harry's idea to use her old room and her parents fault for coming home early from holiday as the water didn't agree with her Aunt. None of this was her fault. She moved her tie around, trying to cover as much as her cleavage as she could. The shirt seemed even smaller in the cold light of day. Her wedding band gleamed at her. See, they were married, they were allowed to! Especially if they wanted any of those grandchildren her mother was always going on about, ignoring the part about her religiously taking her potion every night to prevent that ever happening. The noise changed and her father was speaking now, this shouldn't last long. He didn't rant like her mum. She glanced over at Harry, looking like a naughty school boy, nodding and agreeing and apologising to her parents. Promising it will never happen again. She hoped he meant being caught, if he meant anything else she wasn't going to be happy, to put it politely. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, but bit down on her top lip to stifle any noise that might escape.

" Are you going to treat the house with more respect?" asked her mother. They both nodded and headed towards the floo. Feeling about 12 years old again. She half expected a howler when she got home. In fact, she probably would still get one

. After they left Molly sighed and turned to Arthur "You know, they may remember the privacy charms now"  
" I hope so" said Arthur, " I hope so".


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter married his childhood sweetheart this weekend, the star chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, Ginevera Weasley. Many people took this as a time to celebrate, but I think it was appalling. Many people wish to celebrate along with the happy couple, and what did they provide the media with? Nothing, a complete blackout. It almost seems as if he doesn't care about the people and the families who had relatives that died defending him in the battle of Hogwarts. He has said himself that he could not of won without the help of the students defending him and then he goes and slaps the face of all these people and their relatives. Why weren't they allowed to celebrate the life their loved ones deaths help create?

The bride, so were told, wore white. After those pictures of her leaving his house, I really believe she had no right to be wearing white! Maybe scarlet would be a more appropriate colour! It would not of surprised me if it was announced soon that another Potter was on the way. Whenever she is mentioned, it is said that she managed to pull herself up from a disadvantaged background to become a professional quidditch player. How much talent does it actually take to fly a broom? My nephew can fly a child's broom and he's three, it wasn't that she used her intelligence!

I happened to be at Hogwarts at the same time as Harry and Ginny and in the same house. Ginny was known for being bulshy and opinionated. There was a very well known incident when her brother found her and her boyfriend ( I forgot which one, there were a few!) together in an empty corridor and he was not pleased at what he saw between them. She screamed at him! Harry was constantly avoiding everybody, preferring to stay with the safety of his two best friends. In fact, I distinctly remember him avoiding contact with me during his last year attending school. From what I've seen, and people don't change, this is a relationship where she is most definitely in charge. Take her wanton ways into consideration and this relationship won't last long, as soon as he plucks up the courage to say no, she will be gone, and with half his money. Or have spent it already. So, therefore I see no reason to celebrate the fact that the couple completely disregard the families that helped them become who they are and a marriage that is bound to fail. It's a travesty.

Romilda Vane, with opinions they tried to ban! Read her views every Thursday exclusive to the Daily prophet!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke to the noise of the children arguing downstairs and Ginny telling them to be quiet. She was a bit late now, he was awake. He slipped from the bed and pulled his dressing gown around himself. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and made his way downstairs. Ginny and the children were in the Kitchen, around the large table. Lilly was colouring and James was annoying his younger brother by holding his hand in front of his face and stating " not touching, can't get mad" as Ginny made the breakfast.

" James, leave your brother alone" said Harry, walking over to Ginny and wrapping his arms around her, smelling her flowery scent. The children were used to it and ignored them. Before he could say anything,

" Dad can we go flying today?" asked Al. He has inherited his love of flying from both his parents, James liked it as a way of showing off and Lily was scared to fly, preferring to fly with other people at the moment, clutching her unicorn toy. Harry liked that she was scared, Ginny thought she was living up to a stereotype and hoped she'd grow out of it.

" Don't see why not" he said, as it was a Saturday. It would also get the kids out of the house so Ginny could write. " But only if your rooms are clean and tidy first." The two boys looked at each other, and ran towards the stairs, pushing each other out of the way to clean up their room first.

" Good morning" he said to Ginny, kissing her neck.

" Good morning to you" she cooed back.

Lilly tugged at his dressing gown, and he separated from Ginny.

" Daddy, I drew this" she said handing him a picture with a couple of stick people. A red one, A black one, a blue one, a smaller red one, a black one, and a tidy red one.

" Is that mummy and Daddy?" he asked pointing to the red and black . " And your brothers and Teddy?" She smiled a toothy grin at him and nodded.

" That's really good, do you want to hang it up on the fridge?" Ginny asked. The fridge was covered with pictures the children had done.

" Are you coming flying with me and your brothers?" asked Harry. She nodded. " Better go and get ready then. Ask your mum if you need any help." She ran off the same way as the boys, towards her bedroom. Harry moved closer to her. " Well, I think we were about here" he said, almost kissing her as James ran in.

" Done cleaning" he announced., making a horrible face at the closeness of his parents. Harry backed off and sat down in a chair.

" And what if I check under the bed?" asked Ginny.

" Mum, nobody looks there" he said. Ginny didn't say anything, but just gave him the look, the look that said don't ask questions, just do as I say. It must be genetic, because Molly Weasley used exactly the same look. He didn't argue and he wearily trudged upstairs again.

Harry pulled her down into the seat with him. " Third time lucky" he said and kissed her.

"Harry, I hid the prophet this morning." she said raking her fingers through his scruffy hair.

" Why?" he asked, Confused.

Ginny rolled her eyes. " Harry, I swear if it wasn't for the kid's advent calenders, you wouldn't even remember Christmas." He did a mental check-list, neither of their birthdays or the kids, not their anniversary.

"Harry, it's Victoire's 14th birthday" she said. It was all she needed to say. He knew that it was the anniversary of the battle. Even if she never said it out loud, preferring to remember a birthday. That year had changed everything. To go from losing a life to bringing a life into the world. He still remembered Ron's reaction when he was told it's a girl " Are you sure, You've checked right?"

He was never going to escape the battle, but he had created this new life for himself and his family. On an average day he never thought about it, but then something like this make him remember his old life. The newspaper could stay hidden. Some things were better thought about at a later date. Except for a visit to Fred's grave, today was going to be an entirely average day. And that was the best day he could ever imagine.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny woke to find Harry's face, smiling down at her from ½ an inch away. " Harry, you scared the magic out of me!" she said, looking at her watch. " I feel asleep during the day. I guess entertaining Teddy is harder than I thought" she joked as she pulled herself up onto the arms of the sofa. " 3 o'clock, 2 hours before I have to be home for lunch" she announced happily, looking over at Harry.

"What ?" she asked, as he had not said anything.

"Nothing, what was your dream about?" he asked sitting next to her on the sofa.

"I can't remember. Why?" she asked, wondering if this had anything to do with his ridiculous grin, or whether it was just that Teddy was here for a few days, she was on Easter holiday and not away at school and he had passed his first set of auror exams very comfortably. He had been acting happy and it wasn't like him.

Teddy started banging his toys on the side of his cot upstairs and Harry jumped up, ready to pick him up from his nap. As he walked back into the living room, Teddy had Harry's glasses and was holding them very tightly in his pudgy fingers, almost ready to eat them, until Ginny managed to take them away from them and hand them back to Harry. "Every time" he said. He put Teddy in Ginny's lap. She stroked Teddy's hair, as he decided to suck his fingers. It would be his birthday in a few weeks time.

" Why did you ask what I'd dreamed about?" she asked.

"No" announced Teddy, the first word he'd learnt.

" You were talking in you sleep" he said.

" And what did I say to make you so happy?" she asked.

"You said, Harry he's got your eyes".

"Oh" she said, not sure how to answer. Instead she placed her attention on Teddy, shaking his rattle in front of him as he tried to grab it, if only to cover the silence between them.

" Do you think about things like that, the future?" he asked.

She didn't really know what to say, so the truth leaked through her embarrassment. " Yeah, sometimes. You?"

" Only recently. Before now it's always been about how to survive."

" You know all that's in the future, right? We don't have to rush anything, I'm not even eighteen yet!" She used her free hand to hold his, " We've got forever now."

Harry had never had forever before. It felt good.


	5. Chapter 5

The insistent knocking on the front door didn't stop as she stumbled out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her and walked towards the front door. Ron was on her doorstep, virtually bouncing up and down.

" Ready to be an auntie again? Audrey's gone into labour early. We need to get to St Mungo's." She stood there silently for a few seconds, taking in the information and waiting for it to be interpreted by her sleepy brain. Before she could say anything else she heard a voice came from the bedroom.

"Gin, can I have a cup of tea?" He can't of heard the door, and she couldn't tell him without letting Ron know somebody was here. Ron craned his neck over her shoulder, looking at the door. She prayed he didn't recognise the voice.

" Got company Ginny?" he asked.

" Ron, I've got my wand and will hex you if you come any further.....I left the wireless on.. Now, go to the hospital and I'll meet you there once I get dressed." It was at that moment that her bedroom door started to open. She didn't have time to run down the corridor and stop him. For six months they had been so careful not to get caught and it was all gone in a matter of seconds. She wanted to run away, but stayed quite still, as Harry walked though the door. He was wearing only a white sheet around his waist. Time stopped, she didn't know what to say. She was trying to think herself out of it. " It's not what it looks like." she said.

Ron ignored her, stating" You're..... You two.." Then after stopping for a second. " She's the girl..."

Ginny spun her head round to look at Harry. He didn't answer, didn't move. If he'd of been a hedgehog he'd of curled up into a ball.

" You told him something? You promised you wouldn't."

" I didn't tell him, Hermione guessed and asked him to ask me about it. I just said I was seeing somebody. I couldn't tell them who due to work. People who work in the same department can't have personal relationships."

" I'm still here you know" said Ron

" I'm fully aware of that fact, thank you very much Ron." she growled, not turning round to face him. " You might as well come in now " she said, " Saves making a scene on the street." She suddenly realised how much she sounded her mother! It was awful. Ron stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Ginny didn't know what to do, the only thing she knew to do was attack. She had her wand, she could make him forget. There was an easy spell to erase memories. She dismissed the idea before even contemplating it.

" You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Harry asked.

" Yeah, I'm gonna scream it from the rooftops. Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

" It's not a laughing matter" she said. " Why aren't you mad? You should be ready to kill Harry about now" she asked.

"Because of what he told me."

Harry suddenly, if it was possible, got even redder and mumbled something about getting dressed and went back into the bedroom.

" What did he tell you?" she asked. Intrigued by Ron's and Harry's reaction.

" He told me he thought this girl was the one, he really loved her and could never hurt her. Harry's a good guy. He wouldn't mess you around."

"You know, hanging around Hermione has rubbed off on you." she smiled. " You've got really smart."

" Are we going to St Mungo's?" he asked.

" Give me a minute." she said, still processing what Harry had told Ron.

Later that day Harry and Ginny arrived at the maternity department holding hands. Nobody said anything.


	6. Chapter 6

" Now wait for a second before you judge" said Carly, her friend and teammate. You asked me for an idea for a christmas present for Harry and this is what I came with up." she said, thrusting her hands out into the shop, as if displaying the stock. It was recognisable immediately, Maddame Polkins Boudior. There were negligée's, costumes, videos and magazines, all under the banner "Marital aids."

" Well, let me explain my thinking before you say anything" she said and Ginny tried to speak but no sound came out , a silencing spell had been cast.

" I know it's not the type of shop you'd want to advertise you shop in" she said distracted by a Mrs Christmas outfit out made out of red silk and white fluff around the very low neckline. " But who would know? They're very discrete ! You and Harry have been married a couple of years, things must of started getting a little monotonous in the bedroom. You should buy a costume, it's a much better present than quidditch gloves, for both of you, and much more exciting. Imagine Harry's face." she said, holding items up to her, judging her size. Ginny was silently trying not to laugh at the situation.

" You won't shout if I take the silencing charm off will you?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head and put her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh. Carly thought due to embarrassment at the situation. She took the charm off. " So, what do you think?"

It was at that point that the shop assistant approached. " Ah, Mrs Potter. We have your order in." she said guiding Ginny to the front desk. She managed to throw a wink at Carly as she left. That should teach her to make assumptions. Sometimes the people that shout loudest aren't boasting, they need the most help, and this was not something her and Harry needed help with.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny floated the last bits of tinsel to the top of tree, using her wand. She stood back and admired her handiwork with the tree, She'd done this Christmas! All the tree needed was a garden gnome for the top. The front door slammed and she heard the heavy footsteps go up the stairs and slam their bedroom door. She turned the follow the noise, following it upstairs. Al's room had the door shut. She walked up and knocked on the door. Receiving no answer she was going to turn away but hearing his sobs, she pushed the door open. He was laid out flat on his bed, face buried in his pillow.

" Al, what happened? I thought you were out playing quidditch with James and Damien." Damien was James best friend who lived down the road from them.

He didn't respond, she sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his back lightly. He shuffled to get away from her, further into the wall of his room.

"Al, I can't help if you don't tell me."

He turned and sat up, wrapping is arms around her and crying into her jumper. She stroked his hair as he calmed down so her was able to speak.

" James and Damien, they were rude to me. They called me a baby and said that I still believe in father Christmas."

She had known this day was coming. She hadn't wanted to lie to the children, but with family and friends, everybody talked about father Christmas. Al, of all her children would be the most devastated. James had somehow just known one year. She figured he'd been told by friends at school. Lilly wasn't going to care, as long as she got presents. Nothing phased her. Al, he was sensitive, he thought about things. Could she lie to him, make him still believe there was a father Christmas?

" Why did you lie to me?" he asked. His eyes as wide as saucers.

" Well, it's an important lesson to learn. People sometimes tell lies in order to make other people happy. But it wasn't a real lie, the spirit of father Christmas is still alive."

" No he's not. You're lying again. What else have you lied to me about?"

The world felt less special. Her children were growing up, very soon James would go to Hogwarts and she'd only see them on holidays. The defensive look on Al's face said a thousand things, but the main thing that stood out for her was how much like a teenager he looked, even though he was very far from being a actual teenager. Why did time have to move so fast?

" Nothing. Everybody tells children about father Christmas."

" How am I supposed to believe you? You've already lied to me once." he said.

" Are you honestly telling me you never lied? Blamed something on James? Told a white lie to get yourself out of trouble?"

His face fell. " I've done that."

" It's just the same. Except instead of helping me or blaming somebody else, it made you believe in something very special. Isn't that important?"

He shrugged. " I suppose so."

He gathered his thoughts. "Mum."

"Yes."

"What's for tea?"

That signalled this conversation was over. And they would never mention the conversation again.

" Chicken, after I've had a word with your brother."


	8. Chapter 8

_Just a short one-off story, inspired by a TV programme. _

She looked herself in the mirror and checked her make-up. Tonight was the night. She'd been asked to organise the aurors ball, and had accidentally, on purpose, placed Ginevra on another table. She was sitting next to Harry tonight. She liked him from the moment she had met him in the office and he had offered to make her a cup of tea. The rest of the office disappeared when he smiled at her. She had been shocked, he was supposed to be her boss, he wasn't supposed to be nice! He had never taken any notice of her before, apart from work, but then he was thinking of her in a work capacity, and she wasn't wearing a 20 Gallon dress. It had cost a lot, but it was worth it. It fit her just perfectly. It was going to be perfect, she would be sat next to him. Ginevra on another table. They would be chatting, realise how much they had in common and he would ask her to dance. The rest would be history. He didn't need a quidditch star girlfriend, he was already famous enough, and all that travelling along with his auror work must mean they hardly got any time together. He needed someone different. Someone more homely. She smiled to herself, thinking of their home, with the twins running about. Then, the noise of people arriving leaked underneath the bathroom door to wake her from her fantasy. She shook her head and left the bathroom, head held high. She hadn't seen him in a week, he'd been on holiday , so she was eager to see him again.

She spent her time looking around for them. It caught her attention when the minister arrived, but still no sign. People were standing around, mingling and she saw them arrive. She was in a dark green gown and he was dressed in a tux, but his hair was still unruly. The minister went over to talk them almost immediately. Apparently they were old friends. She'd read it in the unauthorised biography of Harry Potter, a book she could probably recite from memory. They'd both been in some order when he was young. She made her excuses, saying she was going to get another drink and shuffled closer to them.

" Harry, Ginny" he said shaking their hand

" I hear congratulations are in order!" he said.

" You won't tell anyone will you?" she asked. He shook his head,

" Besides, I think that sparkler on you hand will give the game away itself. I don't need to say anything." he said smiling at them and admiring the ring on her finger.

Her heart fell to the floor. They were engaged? And before she could hide the emotion on her face, she noticed it. Two rings. It was the worst thing she could ever of imagined. She saw Harry look up, , to see who had spotted. They'd obviously managed to keep it out of the papers so far. His warm green eyes spotted her and he smiled at her.

" Emily" he said, calling her over. She didn't know how she had managed to smile, or walk over to them. He heart had sunk to the floor and he feet felt like weights. This wasn't the plan. Why hadn't everything else faded away when he looked at her?

" Unfortunately, duty calls. I will have to see you later. I really mean it. Congratulations. You did it at last." said Kingsley, patting them both the shoulder and walking off towards the other group of people.

" Ginny, this is Emily, she works in the office. She's the person who writes you all those owls when I'm late."

" Hi" she said holding her hand out.

" Emily, this is Ginny. She's my girl..."

" Harry. You've done it again." Ginny said. She hated the name Ginny. It was horrible. If she could she would of snarled as she laughed and touched him on the arm. What did she think she was doing? It made her feel sick.

" Don't run and tell the Daily Prophet, but She's my wife" he said as he completed the sentence, the sentence that shattered her heart. That 20 knut dress suddenly became out of fashion, her hair become frizzy instead of sleak and she looked like a mess compared to the petite redhead n front of her.

" Congratulations" she said. Managing to fake a smile at them.

How long has it been?" she asked them.

" Just a week, we've just got back from honeymoon. That's why I'm not used to calling her Mrs Potter. Can't believe somebody this good would marry me." he said pulling her, by the waist, closer to him and kissing her on the cheek as she laughed. Emily's stomach turned and she almost brought up all her lunch. They seemed happy. Could it be possible that everything she believed was incorrect? She'd always imagined them together as different from this. In her mind, Ginny was bolshy and opinionated and telling him what to do.

" Emily, are you listening to me?"

" Sorry" she said as she was snapped back into reality. " I'm not feeling to well. I'm just going to the bathroom" she said as she walked off in the direction of the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror looking at the same reflection in the mirror, although so much had changed. She hands were shaking as she leant over the sink and a single tear rang down her face. It had turned black with her mascara, so much for wonderwitch products being waterproof! The door swung open and she quickly wiped the tear away with her hand. She turned her head to see Ginevra, Ginny whatever the hell she was called, standing there gliding towards her.

" You Ok? Harry asked me to check on you. Said you can't be ill, you've got the Mc Govern, Mc Givern, Mc something forms to do on Monday." She gave a fake smile back as Ginny looked at her.

" Mc Hinkley actually. And I've already done them, so he doesn't have to worry." Ginny ignored the answer.

" Do you want anything? Water? Anti-sickness potion?"

" I think I'll be OK. It just an upset stomach. It will be gone by tomorrow."

" Good. You know Harry really likes you. Thinks you're great in the office." Had she guessed? Did she know about the plan? How could she see what she was thinking? No, she was just being nice. " I think they're serving the food now, so when you're ready just come through. You can just drink water if you want. You're sitting next to us, so just tell me if you feel bad. We can make sure you get home alright"

" Thanks" she said. Ginevra glided out again. Her dark green dress impervious to any stains and her hair smooth and set in place.

She gathered herself and walked back through to the room. Everybody was their seats. Ginny's was suspiciously empty and then she saw her, sitting in Harry's lap. Her chair next to them, empty. She turned and then walked through the doors, nobody noticed. She could tell them she left early because she was sick on Monday. She would spend the weekend making a new plan.


	9. Chapter 9

" I like it! " he said turning to March and seeing the whole of the Harpies team dressed in towels posing in a sauna. " There's one girl thats particularly nice" he said, pulling Ginny into his lap where he sat. He kissed her neck, the calendar still in his hand. " It's the dark haired one there" nodding with his head.

" Oh, I will tell Sally you appreciate her." she said, trying to wiggle away. Harry dropped the calender and held her by the waist.

" I'd avoid your parents and brothers for a while, just until they calm down."

"You're not Jealous?"

" What should I be jealous of?"

" Well lots of people are going to see this. People are going to think certain things"

" Since when has Miss Weasley been worried about what people think?"

" Since she was the girlfriend of the Saviour of the wizarding world."

He pushed her hair to one side and kissed the back of the neck, working down and unbuttoning the button on the back of her top. " I doubt he cares what people think. He's proud of his girlfriend being the best Chaser in England and helping to raise money for St Mungo's."

" Don't you worry about what other men are thinking?"

He shrugged and tried to slide his hands down her top. " Let them look. I get to take the real one home." She slapped his hands away and pushed him away and stood up.

" I don't believe you. You should be angry."

" So let me get this right, you're upset that I'm not upset the picture."

" Yes! What man doesn't care what other people think of his girlfriend? What bloke doesn't care about other men drooling over picture of his girlfriend? Somebody who doesn't care about his girlfriend, or at the very least doesn't see it as long term. What do you think of me? Am I something to pass the time?"

" Gin."

" I don't want to hear it Harry. It's taking all my strength not to hex you right now." she said spinning and going into the bedroom, sitting on the bed and charming her clothes to pack themselves into her bag and wiping her tears away.

A small jewellery box hit the bed as she sitting there. She picked it up. Harry appeared waving a white tea towel.

" I wanted to show you I do care. I brought this ring ages ago. I've just been holding onto it for months now. You do mean a lot to me. It's the other people I don't care about Ginny. I spent my whole childhood looking out for other people. It was survival. Now I've got forever, I figured everything could wait a while."

" It can, It can wait forever." she said , dropping the box and pulling him towards her and they fell backwards onto the bed. Her mood had never changed so fast. That was all she wanted to know. She wanted him to say this was long term and he really cared about her.

** Oscars **

My predicitons.

b/ Actor in a leading role /b Will win: Mickey Rouke, The wrestler.

b/ Actor in a supporting role /b Will win: Heath Ledger, the dark knight Should win: Michael Shannon, Revolutionary Road.

b/ Actress in a leading role /b Will win: Kate Winslet, The reader. Should Win: Kate Winslet, revalutionary Road.

b/ Actress in a supporting role. /b Will win : Amy Adams, Doubt. Should win: Viola Dalis, Doubt.

b/ Cinematography /b Will win: Benjamin Button Should win: The fall ( If you've not seen it, the story is flawed, but the cinematography is astounding.)

Caps:

a href=".com/albums/v666/SUNSHINE112/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a

a href=".com/albums/v666/SUNSHINE112/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a

b/ Documentary /b Should win: Dear Zachary, a letter to a son about his father. Will win: Man on wire.

** Meme **

_Comment to this post and I will give you 5 subjects/things I associate you with. Then post this in your LJ and elaborate on the subjects given_

1.Harry & Ginny,

2. Eastenders,

3. Hufflepuff

4. Banoffee Pie

5. The Smiths

Harry Potter  
2. Audrey Hepburn  
3. Writing  
4. Books  
5. Doctor Who

Harry and Ginny. My favourite couple. I spotted them from COS. I think they are just so well matched

Eastenders. I watch this sporadically. The only soap with proper evil characters.

Hufflepuff. I was sorted into Hufflepuff at HIH and I love being a Hufflepuff.

Banoffee Pie. How me and Steph met. I mentioned it was my favourite pie. When I was at uni, nobody believed that it was real and I had to buy some from Tesco's to prove to them it's real.

The smiths. My most favourite band ever. I wish I could of seen them live, but they split when I was 7.

1. Harry Potter. My favourite book series. JK created a whole new world.

Audrey Hepburn. She is so classic and iconic.

Writing. I am not very good, but i enjoy it.

Books. I'm always reading. I usually have ¾ books on the go at once.

Doctor who. I started watching this when it was brought back with Chris Eccleston and Billie Piper and then watched the older series. It's a great series. Anybody that has not seen it, please watch the episode blink and it is the most perfect 45 minutes of TV ever.

** RL **

I am getting obsessed with dollhouse, the new Joss whedon Tv show. Viewing figures are low so I'm not getting to used to it. There are Dolls who are blank slates, ready to imprinted with a personality. People pay a a huge fee for a doll with a particular personality. Six months before the show started, one of the dolls, Alpha.(the first doll) went mad and killed everyone around and escaped. They left one doll called Echo. Last week they hired a guy to kill her. He tracked her through the forest with a bow and arrow. (total rip off of the most dangerous game.) She drank this water, which had something inside it and now she is remembering her previous incarnations. It's really good.


	10. Chapter 10

" Down here everybody," said Mr Weasley directing everybody towards the check in desk.

He turned to Ginny and Harry who were directly behind him. " Isn't this exciting an actual plane ride?" His grin was massive, it reminded Harry of when he took Teddy to the sweet shop in Ottery St. Catchpole. He was slightly jealous of his enthusiasm. Harry had never flown either. When he was young the Dursleys never went abroad, they despised all foreigners, and if they had Harry would of have been packed off to Mrs Figg's. After school he traveled by Floo or Portkey to missions. Mr Weasley had announced over Sunday lunch that Charlie had sent tickets for the whole family to visit him in Romania. Mrs Weasley had muttered under her breath wondering where he got the money It turned out that he had never used his visitor tokens and had accumulated enough for the whole family to visit before they expired. The company allowed a certain number of visits per year for workers abroad, it's supposed to be for spouses etc.., but Charlie had never used his. If you flew by air, the vouchers were spread further as there was no magical administration or portkey to set up. She then started garbling about it was Arthur's fault if they all died.

"Hello, M.. Madame," Mr Weasley said as they approached the check in. Ginny smiled to herself as she knew he was going to say Muggle. Harry nudged her to stop her laughing. " My family and I would like to leave out luggage to be put on the plane." The woman at check in seemed unperturbed, as she'd obviously encountered some strange people before.

" You want to check in?" she asked, without even a blink. " Ticket and passport," she said, holding her hands out. Mr Weasley did as he was told and checked in.

After Harry and Ginny checked in, they stood to the side waiting for the rest of the party to check in. Unburdened by his luggage, he wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her neck. Ron was checking in his bags, but still managed to give them a cautionary glance. He still wasn't too pleased to see them being intimate.

"Our first holiday as a married couple," he said. Ginny shrugged " What was our honeymoon then? Scotch mist?"

" I don't recall that being much of a holiday. Much of it spent in bed, or the cleaners cupboard," he said with a smile. Bringing a memory back to life.

" I don't recall you complaining at the time," she said. She brought her hand up to stroke his face, he linked his fingers through hers, before she could reach his face. Their entangled fingers joined together.

" Anyway, it's not exactly going to be a relaxing holiday. We've got all these to contend with," she said, using her other hand to indicate the rest of the Weasley clan.

" How about we make it exciting then?" he asked waggling his eyebrows. She dropped their hands and turned around to face him. " And what kind of thing would you have in mind, Mr Potter?"

He glanced over to see if anybody else was listening. Ron and Hermione were standing close to them, talking to Mr Weasley as Mrs Weasley was rolling her eyes.

Hermione looked animated as she explained to Mr Weasley, " To get an aircraft into the air, we use engines to supply thrust to counteract drag, which causes air to flow over the wings, which generates lift, and when the lift is greater than the weight, the aircraft takes off."

When Harry was satisfied that no-one was listening ( The rest of the family were still in the queue and too far away to overhear) he whispered in Ginny's ear. " How about we set ourselves some challenges?"

" What kind of challenges?" She asked, pretending to be coy, but standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

" I don't think I need to explain," he said and just grinned at her. This holiday was starting to get more interesting. " I choose first, as it was my idea. I challenge us to join the mile high club."

She smiled. " Mr Potter, I have corrupted you!" she laughed.

" I really don't want to know," said Ron as he joined them.

************

Ginny squeezed his thigh as the plane climbed higher into the sky. Minx, she did that on purpose, but he couldn't accuse her in front of her family. She gave him a wry smile from the corner of her mouth.

"I'm going to the bathroom," said Harry, unbuckling the seatbelt and winking at Ginny as he traveled up the plane. Could he not wait even five minutes? He was incorrigible.

" A fellyvision in the back of the seat, and a choice of films!" she caught Mr Weasley saying to Hermione from across the aisle. Her mother scowled and trying to knit without magic, which wasn't working. She turned and flicked through the magazine in front of her, trying not to look too agitated. Ginny would have to leave in a few minutes so as not to look obvious. Audrey, who was sitting behind them, started shuffling as the baby started to cry. Percy was asleep. Audrey wasn't happy as she used one hand to rifle through the bags.

"Ginny, will you hold her for me? I think she wants her dummy," she asked, passing the baby forward to her, before she could answer. The baby stopped screaming and stared at her.

"Ginny, she likes you." Ginny shrugged, but still stared at the baby.

"Here," she said producing a dummy and giving it to Ginny. The baby's eyes started to fall as she sucked on the dummy. Ginny had never been a baby person, but at this moment, even she had to admit, the baby was cute when she wasn't screaming. She handed Molly back now that she was safely asleep.

"Are you and Harry thinking about having children? I can tell that he would like them," she said. Ginny really knew what Harry would like at the moment, but she couldn't leave in the middle of a conversation. It was quite a personal question, nobody had ever asked her directly. But though her mother had hinted since they had been dating, it just wasn't as direct. There would be hints about buying pink or blue wool or the patter of tiny feet and they could just ignore her.

" Nothing planned she said, yet," she said, hoping she didn't sound too harsh. It had become her standard response to avoid any further questioning. Harry came back, obviously displeased. The conversation ended abruptly as she saw Harry's face. He whispered to her. " What were you doing?"

" I was helping with the baby. I couldn't just leave."

" One of the flight attendants knocked on the door and asked if there was a problem. There was a queue outside the door. He wondered if I was ill."

She smiled and began to laugh, quickly covering her mouth. She was sure he had a smile, but he was trying to mask it and carry on the pretense, but he had seen the funny side.

" It's all your fault."

"I'm sure I can make it up to you. It will be worth your while," she said smiling and pulling his lips down to meet hers.

"You two are worse than rabbits," said Ron, now standing in the aisle next to them.

" Maybe if you weren't stalking us, Ronald, then we could do private things in private," she smirked.

Ron ignored her."Harry, we've got a message. I need to discuss this with you."

She knew it was a bad idea bringing the charmed paper with them from work. They were going to be discussing the case the whole holiday. Now she was the frustrated Ron only had the charmed paper because Ginny had threatened Harry if he brought it. Harry had never understood delegating, he still felt like he was the only one to solve everything.

*************

"Miss, are you OK? Are you ill?" said the flight attendant as she banged on the toilet door. A small giggle was emitted from inside.

" I'm fine. Just feeling a bit queasy, it's my first flight." Another giggle was emitted and the sound of a "sssh". She was not alone, that was obvious, but there was nothing they could do. Company policy was to let them know they had been spotted and make them return to their seats as soon as possible.

" You have seen our sick bags placed in front of the seats provided."

"Yes, thank you. I'm feeling better now. Sorry for taking so long. I will just clean up and I will be out."

"Not a problem madam." She said as she turned away and started to leave before there was a burst of giggles and her distinctive voice saying

" Harry, stop it. You know they know now. I did your challenge, now you have to do mine. My challenge is not to use a silencing charm for the first three nights."

"Sounds easy."

" We're sleeping in tents, you do know that." she smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Family had always been important to Harry. It had been something he had felt he had never had, until he met the Weasley's. It had been preying on his mind recently, in fact, the whole 9 months of Ginny's pregnancy. Those mornings spent in bed feeling the kicks inside of her, it made him think of the other Potters in the mirror of Erised and continuing that line. He blushed at the thought and turned over, seeing the baby in his cot, or rather the pink blob he guessed was the baby without his glasses. He picked his glasses up off the table and focused. Ginny was asleep behind him. He got up, still dressed in his clothes from yesterday. Yesterday. Yesterday his world had changed. There was now somebody much more important than him. Somebody that Ginny and him had created. He picked the baby from the crib, kissing his head as he held him.

He smiled as he remembered last night. Ginny had woken to find him holding the baby to the stars. He was introducing him to his Grandparents, Uncle Fred and Sirius, Remus and Tonks. He had blushed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and lead him to sleep, placing the baby in his cot. He can't be sure if it was a dream or real, but he was sure that she was whispered to him as he was falling asleep " lets call him James".He smiled at the thought. The nurses had told them to rest last night. The whole family had gone home to rest and was coming to visit this morning when mother and child were stronger. Last night ,when he had announced it was a boy, he had been overwhelmed by hugs and pats on the back from everyone. With a nod to cliché, somebody even placed a cigar in his mouth. Ginny stirred and woke up. He saw her confusion when the covers were drawn back ( It had caused quite a stir with the nurses that Harry hadn't slept in the separate fathers room down the hall.) She looked up and saw him standing by the window.

" Morning" she managed to croak out.

" Morning love" he said as he walked towards her. She pulled herself up and sat up in the bed. Still pulling the covers around her for warmth. He passed her the baby.

" And how's James this morning" she said

he smiled, he hadn't imagined it. His smile grew crocked. "James?" he asked, his voice raising at the end, as if a question.

"Don't you like it?, I think it suits him."

" It suits him. James it is." He said decisively. He then continued with " James Sirius?" he asked.

" Well he's not crying, so I guess he likes it to." she said looking down at the baby.

The knock on the door caused them both to turn their heads to the door. " Mrs Potter, Mr Potter. You're family have all arrived and are very anxious to visit."

Harry moved from the edge of the bed to open the door, opening it to speak to the nurse. " Thank you. We'll be out as soon as possible." he said, moving to close the door.

" Mr Potter, they're in waiting area B."

" Thank you" he said.

Harry walked into reception area B with nobody noticing at first. The children were playing in the corner, Andromodea and Molly were chatting in the corner. Hermione was pushing Ron away, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. The others were reading or chatting to each other until Hermione noticed him. " Harry" she said. Ron instantly opened his eyes. Before he could do anything he was assaulted by Mrs Weasley (she will always be Mrs Weasley to him, no matter how she tried to get him to call her Molly) holding him in the tightest bear hug ever.

"Mum, leave him alone, you almost strangled him last night" said Ron from the corner. She broke away, still staring at him and kissing his cheek. Mr Weasley, who was standing behind them, patted him on the back.

" Congratulations" he said. Harry grinned at them, before gathering his thoughts together.

" First thing, we have decided on a name for the baby. Me and Ginny have named him James Sirius Potter." A noise of agreement descended across the waiting room, with people talking over each other about what a lovely name it was. "Secondly, They say that only two adults can visit at once, who wants to go first?" he asked. Teddy Lupin's hand shot up " Me." he said. He had been excited about his impending brother, before getting bored that it took 9 months!

"Teddy" said Mrs Weasley as he ran down the corridor. He didn't know where he was going, so it was no real help. Harry pushed open the door and Teddy ran and jumped up onto the bed that Ginny was sitting up in. " Shoes" said Mrs Weasley and he kicked off her shoes, them crashing to the floor and causing a noise. He poked the baby. "Hello. I'm Teddy. I'm not your brother but Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry say that I'm as good as a brother." The baby started to cry as Teddy was poking him. Ginny held him to stop him crying. Harry leant over. "Teddy, you're going to have to be careful around the baby. He's only little and he's going to be scared for a long time." Mrs Weasley was standing behind Ginny. " Ginny, he's perfect" she said. Her father put his hand on her shoulder "Congratulations" he said as Ginny looked up and he smiled at her. " Can I hold him?" her mother asked. Ginny gingerly handed over the baby. She hadn't let anybody except them and the nurses hold the baby yet, but if there was anybody well practised it was her mother. She pushed the blankets that were wrapped around him away from his face. " He's got Harry's nose, and he's going to have your eye's Ginny." Teddy was stood on the bed, leaning over to see into Mrs Weasley's arms. Later that day, when they went to but drinks for Ginny and the rest of the stragglers of the family, Teddy had asked him what parts of his parents he had. Harry had stooped down to meet Teddy's eyes. He told him that he had the determination and desire for learning from his dad and from his mum he got his clumsiness and his never ending energy. It seemed to appease his need for answers, but he was going to be asking a lot of questions soon. Harry had wished he'd asked more questions about his parents before it was to late .

" Can I hold him?" Teddy asked., bouncing up and down on the bed to see into Mrs Weasleys arms..

" If you sit on the bed and hold him." Ginny said. She sat behind Teddy and held his arms as Mrs Weasley placed the baby in Teddys arms. He giggled.

" He's heavy" he said, crinkling his nose at the sensation. Mrs Weasley turned the conversation to how lucky Ginny was to have a 4 hour labour, she was in labour with Ron for 23 hours. Mr Weasley subtlety excused himself and started taking pictures of Teddy and James, along with Harry and James. Yesterday had been such a shock that nobody had thought to take any pictures, so these would be James first pictures. After Teddy had run out the room , back to Andromodea in the waiting room, Mr and Mrs Weasley took it as time to leave. As they left Mrs Weasley started almost crying as she hugged Ginny goodbye. " My youngest baby's not a baby anymore" she said as she pulled back, grabbing a tissue that was stuffed in the sleeve of her cardigan ( Years of bringing up children had taught her to always have a quickly available tissue) and dabbed her eyes. " I knitted you these" she said handing over something wrapped in tissue paper. Ginny opened them to find some blue knitted booties. " Thank you mum. They're beautiful!" she said. " I just knew it was a boy, I can always tell" she said with a wink. Her parents had been so helpful her dad had come over one night when Harry was away on a mission and made the cot for the baby. Is it possible to love someone for being so close and feeling constricted by them at the same time?

The next couple to visit was Ron and Hermione. Hermione held the baby and Ron teased Harry and Ginny. As Hermione was cooing over the baby,

" Ginny, He's going to have you eyes and he's definitely got Harry's nose." He was going to get as tired of that as Harry was about his eyes!

" Don't start Hermione. Mums already dropping hints that my younger sister now has a baby" emphasising the younger.

" Thanks for that mate" he said , jokingly looking at Harry. " Don't think I did it by myself" he said, sitting behind Ginny.

" Uh, I've told you before. I;am fine with it as long I don't hear any details."

. Ginny decided the subject needed to be changed.. She looked up at Harry, who was sitting behind her, who nodded.

" When we were discussing who could be godparents, there were really only two names that came up." Hermione stopped cooing and Ron noticed the change in her behaviour.

" It was you two. We would be honoured if you would be James Godparents."

" Are you sure?" asked Ron. "You know who you're speaking to?"

" Of course we do, Hermione's one of Harry and mine oldest friends. And I know you since birth. If there's anyone we can trust it's you."

"Thank you" said Hermione. She seemed to hold James even closer from then on.

The other visitors that day were Charlie who came back specifically to see his little sisters first born. He brought with him a blonde woman, a different one to the last time he visited. He was happy for both of them, but declined to hold the baby . He actually looked scared of the baby. He moaned that his hair had only just grown back from " When mum attacked it, just before Ron and Hermione's wedding." She had also been fuzzing over the burn marks on his arms. He didn't even see them, they were just a career inconvenience.

Percy visited as well, Audrey had other responsibilities (he didn't specify) she couldn't leave but would visit as soon as possible. He held the baby with the assurance of a father. He left a card and had to leave as this was his lunch break from work and he had to get back because there was an important meeting that afternoon.

.

As he laid James to sleep that night his mind was still buzzing with all the details of that day. The silent vow that he he made himself, that the baby's childhood was completely different to his. He was going to be surrounded by a loving family. That much they have already proven.


	12. Chapter 12

" Harry" Ron shouted across the crowded pub. Why had they chosen tonight to have a boys night? Oh yeah, Ginny and Hermione had decided on a girls night and they had therefore been told " Don't come home and get in our way. Go to the pub, see Neville, do whatever. Until chucking out time." they eventually made it to the bar and found a space in the corner that was far enough away from a speaker that they could hear if they shouted in each others ears. Harry hated places like this. He hoped they would move on soon. It was always worth being out of the house. When he went home Ginny was always happy to see him, if you know what I mean. He couldn't think about things like that whilst talking to her brother.

" Do you think we'll catch Razifan?" as Ron, meaning the death eater that they had been trying to prove was a death eater for the past month and they were just as frustrated and as close as they were to proving this a month before. Ron broke his conentration by stating" What do you think? Mr Sunffles"

Harry blushed red. Last week Ron had arrived at Harry and Ginny's flat. He found himself alone and, apparently, "Starving mate". He had gone into their kitchen to "Borrow" some food and found a note from Ginny reminding Harry about his meeting later that day. Unfortunately, not thinking anyone would see this she had addressed it to his nickname.

Harry had a secret weapon." I'm not sure,cherub" he managed to state back. Ron's face matched his hair and he was sure he saw steam coming from his ears. " Ron, the first rule of life. Women tell each other everything


	13. Chapter 13

Written as a gift for HIH. The prompt was Luna and Raindrops.

The raindrops started on their walk back from the restaurant. They could of flooed or apparted but Luna never did things the easy way and Neville secretly enjoyed that, although he would never admit it to her. She spotted something in the distance and happily skipped off into the bushes. He wasn't sure but he thought she said "Snorkelflejds" as she ran off, but he was never quite sure with her.

" Luna" he said the first raindrop landed on his forehead followed very quickly by a second and the heavens opened. He shook his head, partly from frustration and partly to stop himself from getting saturated with water.

He tried to follow the path she had taken, but was unsure where she had gone and called her name. He heard her giggle and found himself pushed back the tree as she kissed him. She licked her lips and smiled at him. " I must of mistaken them, They're definitely amoreflights." she reliably informed him

"Love bugs?" he questioned. " Maybe they're still be around when we get home?" She smiled as he pulled up the hood of her cloak "Is it raining? I didn't notice" she said. He smiled,wiped the water away from her face with his thumb and kissed her again.


	14. Chapter 14

"Gin, the swimming pools that way." said Harry as she turned right at the end of the corridor and he stood at the turning into the left corridor. She stepped back and grabbed his hand, pulling in the opposite direction. They had both been drinking, it was a family christening after all. It affected them differently, for Harry it made him less decisive and more willing to listen. Bringing down those barriers that he usually had up, wary of everything and everyone but his closest friends. Ginny it made her more decisive. She pulled him through the automatic front doors of the hotel and towards the beach without speaking a word. He smiled as he realized what was happening. He let his hand fall when he knew where they were going. Ginny stopped and turned around, smiling at him, the wind blowing her hair across her face. She stuck her tongue out and ran off further down the beach, expecting him to follow her. He stopped, long enough for her to stop and turn back towards him. He shook his head and followed her, deliberately running at a speed, so that he never caught up with her. She stopped and turned, and he ran into her with a big thump, sending her falling to the ground and him on top of her. She laughed and kissed him on the nose before rolling them both onto their side. "You know, I can think of a better exercise than swimming" she grinned. Harry remembered that Ginny got randy when she was drunk. He was a lucky man.


	15. Chapter 15

" I know who I'm marrying" Lilly announced at the dining table whilst they were eating their dinner. She then carried on eating, a smile carried across Harry's face as he looked over at Ginny who appeared not to have heard, or to have ignored the statement. The boys were at their grandparents, staying after a quidditch match. Lilly had decided to stay, so she was getting all the attention. Harry ruffled Lilly's hair. " Don't you think you're a little young to be thinking about that Lilly?" " No. It's Algernon. He just doesn't know yet." she said and went back to her food. Harry had know that his eleven year daughter took after her mother, but this was ridiculous. "Lilly, there are much more important things you should be thinking about." She shrugged. " Can I go flying?" she asked. "Yes" said Ginny. Harry shot her a glare as Lilly ran off. " Ginny, what is she thinking?" " Let her be. She may not have to wait as long as me for him to notice her." said Ginny as she carried the plates into the kitchen. That was one of the things he was scared about!


	16. Chapter 16

" Harry, it was a Joke!" she said as he stepped through the floo. His mind was still on the meeting he had just left, It hadn't gone well.  
" What was a joke?" he asked.  
" You've not seen it yet?"  
"Obviously not" he said, now worried.  
" Mum's seen it, I've only just gotten off the floo with her" she said walking back towards the kitchen. She came back with the Daily Prophet and passed it to him. " You're going to find out anyway."

Ginny had folded the paper over to the gossip section when his eyes fell on her name.

_Ginevra Weasley-Potter has also been setting tongues wagging this week. Usually she refuses to speak about her personal life, but couldn't help letting something slip to out sports Journalist, Betty Doe. When asked about her training regime outside of the Quidditch season, her reply was. " I don't have a specialist training regime. I mainly try to relax out of season. Pretty much the only exercise I get is sex" All we can say is Harry Potter must be a lucky , and judging by his wives winning streak, a very tired man. _

He just laughed and asked her if she wanted some exercise before dinner.


End file.
